


蛇变

by silovie



Category: J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silovie/pseuds/silovie
Summary: 臣隆乱编的乡野怪谈
Relationships: Imaichi Ryuji/Tosaka Hiroomi
Comments: 30
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

隆二在茶棚坐下的时候已过正午，他早早地就卖完背来的柴，赚的几个小钱换了米和油，他又添上一些自己的积蓄，去集市转一圈买了件新衣服。

陶碟盛的团子和茶水一起端上桌，糖浆和茶叶的香气热腾腾缭绕，隆二把包袱从膝头移到条凳上，咕咚喝下一大口茶，困顿一扫而空。他又去拿团子，与对面的僧人正好对上眼。

在他等茶时僧人就坐在那里，斗笠压得低低的遮住半个身子，此时摘下了，隆二才看清那人肩上斜披的袈裟和放在身侧的法杖。

“施主近来可好？”

左右的条凳都空着，僧人是在对他发问，隆二喉头费力地滚动，咽下嘴里的糯米团。

“很好。”

他忙不迭地回答。

“此言当真？贫僧见你眉间之色，印照的事态不太妙。”

“哪有，大师别取笑我，我已经没余钱看命了。”

“不收你分文，你且当提醒，”僧人朝桌子倾身示意他侧耳，随即轻声问，“近日你是否遇见什么人，或者曾接待来客？”

隆二喉头顿时一紧，他慢慢端起茶杯装作平常模样润嗓。

“……没有，我无亲无故，一直都一个人过活。”

僧人不再言语，拿目光打量他。隆二战战兢兢将串着团子的竹签移到嘴边，豆粉沾上胡茬也无心拿手巾擦掉。就在他收拾包袱的当儿，一个长窄信封被推至茶杯边。

你我有缘，此物且赠你，返家之后请挂于门前，可保你免遭劫难。僧人已远去，留下隆二反复回想着这番话，他拈起信封抽出里面的东西，是两张符，笔画像孩童涂鸦。

莫名其妙的赠物扔掉不太好，可隆二也不愿完全按陌生人说的行事。他想了又想，把符纸放回信封，塞在包袱最下面，方才喊店家包好最后一串团子，拿上包袱和团子起身往回走。

小镇坐落于山谷平地，隆二的家在郊外村落的边缘，临靠山脚。他来这里不久就发现田地贫瘠，便以砍柴维持生计。村镇不算富足，甚至有好些清贫人家，但日子尚属太平。

包袱滑落到臂弯，隆二托起沉甸甸的底部往肩上挽，里面装的是接下来一周的口粮，预示着又能过一段安稳日子，他攥着包袱带的手臂青筋鼓起，长腿迈得虎虎生风，一双木屐在草间小径上健步如飞。

快到院门一阵饭香飘进隆二的鼻子，这一带就住着他一户，可隆二还是仔细关好院门和房门，然后往厨房跑。灶膛里柴禾噼啪作响，炒熟的青蔬已经在盘中，围着麻布围裙的青年正舀起一勺米饭盛进隆二的大碗。

隆二搬来案几和蒲团，青年递给他一块热毛巾擦脸，蒸汽萦绕中青年浓墨蓄成的眉眼如画，眼边泪痣恰似无心滴墨却令整幅画活过来的精华的一笔。借由毛巾挡脸隆二从边缝望去好几眼，生得这么好看的人不嫌弃他这里还为他做饭，真不知何时修的福气。

某天夜晚隆二就寝吹灯之际，外面响起敲击门板的声响，声音断断续续，对方似乎坚持要敲到有人来应。隆二拎上一根柴棒，小心推开门缝，院外的男子衣衫破旧，一副长途跋涉的疲惫模样。他自称行囊散失饥饿难耐，只求接济一碗茶汤。隆二想到自己也是无依无靠，好不容易才在此定居，便让男子进屋。

热饭热茶用罢，来人的苍白面色稍有好转，待洗漱完毕那人束好一头散发，露出白净脸庞，竟俊俏如女子，可浓眉挺鼻和高过隆二的身材又有男子的潇洒，隆二在心里连连感叹。

青年名叫臣，为了不麻烦隆二自己将铺盖抱去柴房睡一晚，隆二捱不过只好随他。到了天亮臣表明无处可去，隆二便答应收留他一段时间，顺便将寝具换了一套新的摆到卧房。于是臣从此住下，主动包揽做饭洗衣，隆二本来就不善庖丁，有了臣每天变花样做菜，连在院中劈柴时都喜笑颜开。

可想到今天偶遇的僧人的那番话，隆二不禁叹出一声，眉头也不知不觉拧起。

“碰到什么烦心事了吗？”

对面的臣问道。臣的嗓音和外貌有些出入，音调厚实且沉稳，但并不粗哑，相反十分动听。被这么一提醒，隆二立即想起收到的符还压在包袱中，他赶紧搪塞过去。

“没什么，对了我给你买了新衣，等会儿试试吧。”

臣总是穿自己的旧衣裳，隆二有些过意不去，好看的人不打扮一下多浪费。换上细纹和花团图案的衣服，臣显得更加姿容端丽，隆二的烦恼也消散大半。

他没有和臣提起遇见僧人和收到符咒，装有符的信封被他藏入柴堆最下方。

怎么会是妖怪呢？躺在被子里隆二辗转不停。就算是，他也觉得臣不会害他。

心中一旦有事就难以深眠，半睡半醒间隆二感觉有影子晃过身侧，他迷糊转身，不知什么时候臣把被褥拖到他旁边并拢，正撑头俯看他。

“怎么了？你也睡不着吗？”

隆二觉得自己说的都是废话。

“你一直在翻身，额上都是汗，我担心你会不会发烧就来看看。”

说罢臣探手搭上隆二的额头。

臣的手背温凉，瞬间隆二希望这只手就这么放在额头上直到天亮，他被突然冒出的念头吓一跳，忙拉起滑到腹部的被子盖住自己。

“抱歉，是被我吵到才睡不着吧。”

臣只是笑笑，移开手又俯身用自己的额头贴住隆二，似乎在确认隆二是否真的发烧。当然体温正常，只是一番近距离接触后原本没有发热的隆二反而开始冒汗。测温时臣半个身子悬过来，手臂撑在他枕头边，沐浴后的气息令隆二心里像一团云雾飘荡。他无意识舔着自己有些皴裂的嘴唇。

你想喝水吗？臣仍悬在他上方，眼睛亮亮地看着他。

隆二像在回应般又舔了一下嘴角。

这次臣完全俯下身，吻住隆二两片微翘的唇，舌头一伸一勾便将津液渡了过去。隆二仰头闭眼，臣揽住他的脑袋和脖颈，使两人紧紧相贴，他只管专注于口中的津液交换，啃咬过臣的柔软嘴唇还不够，甚至还将舌头探入对方嘴里翻搅。

就连脱去衣物的过程中，隆二仍在和臣嘴黏着嘴断续亲吻，隆二只觉得胸口和肚子里有热流奔涌，抱住臣之后腿也跟臣的交缠在一起摩挲。

光是这样拥抱隆二就一阵阵心旗摇晃，他曾经肖想和臣亲昵的画面，可两个男人如何继续，他脑中全是空白。

臣的腿间高高耸起，隆二下面也是蓄势待发状，他伸手遮住自己的性器准备抚慰，却被臣按住。

“等一等，要像这样。”

臣贴着他的耳廓呼气，隆二浑身一颤，臣昂扬的肉茎靠上了他，突来的热度使他自喉咙间高喊了一声。臣把他们并在一起用手指滑动，相碰的前端覆上掌心来回搓揉，隆二会过意，学臣的样子也握住两人的时轻时重按摩。

汗水顺着隆二的脖子滴到胸膛，臣瞥了一眼，隆二因为劳作胸脯轮廓挺拔而浑圆，他伸手捏那里的结实肌肉，又捏一下小巧的乳头，不出意料隆二喘的更大声，整个人倚到臣身上。

“我想去了。”

隆二抬起的眼角红红的，耳朵也在情欲迸发中变得通红。

“那就去吧。”

臣手上的动作越来越快，隆二急切扭动着，不停向臣索要亲吻，待吻完隆二的额角、眉骨、下巴，臣才放任隆二吸住舌尖往自己嘴里拉拽。

射出的精液沾了隆二满手，有他的，自然也有臣的。面上的灼热褪去，此时他才有些不好意思，扯过睡衣胡乱擦着两人，又想到衣服都是臣来洗，头埋得更低。

臣也终于困了，脑袋抵着他的，手搁在他腰侧便阖眼入眠，隆二犹豫片刻也抱住臣宽阔的背。

哪是什么劫难，分明是他经历过的最美妙的事。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 迅速揭秘一部分

在茶棚小憩后隆二直奔对面的糕点铺，上次带回去的团子臣吃到嘴角和手指都黏着糖丝，脸颊笑出浅涡，看得他心里也像蘸了蜜，他打算多买一些点心。

照看店面的老婆婆满头白发手脚却依然利索，转瞬就用油纸包好各式点心，隆二接过拎绳，不经意间听到老人叹息一声。

“看着小哥你就想起我的孙子，和你一般大，也不知道是怎么了，他向来能挑能扛的……”

有熟客给老婆婆倒来茶，替她为面露担忧的隆二解释。最近镇上接连几户养的鸡鸭被叼走，很可能有野兽趁夜跑下山偷吃，于是年轻后生们自发地轮流值守，老婆婆疼爱的孙子也在其中，可一夜之后人就变得没精打采整日卧床，不知是着凉还是染了别的什么邪物。

“说不定真有妖物作祟，年轻人你也多保重。”客人代老婆婆送隆二出了门。

街上仍然是人声鼎沸，大太阳迎头洒下，隆二站在路当中，背后却爬上一阵冰凉。眼前是茶棚的露天桌凳，曾经他就在这里收下僧人相赠的符纸。

僧人说，若接触了陌生人一定要将符挂门上。

然而隆二脑海中画面一转，臣朝他递来盛得满满的饭碗，垂发掩映下的眼边痣随身姿摇曳。

那个令他脸颊羞红的夜晚过后，臣仍跟他共眠于一室，只是两人的铺盖恢复到原先距离，白天臣洗晒衣物，待他砍柴归来时便生火烧菜，脑袋快想破了隆二也道不出哪里有异样。他低头掂着手上的油纸包裹，极力把臣的身影和听到的林林总总分开。

晚风吹过原野，院墙根处的草叶也随之低吟，离家门仅有咫尺的隆二脚步却越来越慢。他心不在焉地把点心递给臣，臣惊喜的笑容让他稍感宽慰，片刻之后重又被酸苦取代。

臣洗浴时隆二绕到柴房，柴堆角落里泛黄的信封还在。姑且把符挂起来试试，隆二用指腹搓揉信封发皱的纹路，在柴房里转来转去，走出门的那刻终于还是退回来。他将信封放回老地方，即使臣真有什么秘密，也该是他亲自去问。

如果臣不说实情，甚至直接现出妖怪的原形呢？隆二指甲掐进掌心，嘴上却没发出半点声响。他想不了那么多，也不愿猜那么远，真到那一步就硬着头皮上吧。

天边垂着两三颗星子，远处山林的风声和草丛里的虫鸣交织成无名小调，隆二在院里缓步一圈又一圈，内心也渐渐安定。以往他背后的小屋总是过于安静，如今屋里亮起的油灯旁多了一个人，而那人无论何时都在等他。

呼唤他名字的洪亮嗓音使隆二转过身，沐浴后的臣靠在门边，漏扎的几缕黑发湿湿地卷在颈窝处，显得人更加白皙。

“隆二，水烧好了。”

拨开屏风一阵浓郁香味就钻进隆二鼻子，澡桶已经倒了大半热水，蒸汽缭绕间这不知来源的异香使隆二产生飘然然的晕眩。

“我帮你搓背吧。”

一只胳膊探出屏风，臣晃了晃手里的澡巾。

“不用了，我自己洗就好。”

隆二一把抢过雪白毛巾便迅速坐下，尽管臣看不见他，可赤条条的自己和臣仅隔着一层纸，他又往下缩了缩，任水面漫过胸膛仅露出小半个肩。

热水使发胀的腿脚和臂膀逐渐放松，一道道暖流仿佛从指尖钻入筋脉，隆二脑袋枕在木桶边，手脚摊开，只觉得眼皮愈发沉重。

柴房的门被打开了，臣环视一周，径直走向最角落的柴堆。信封应声碎裂，臣用手指夹着两张黄符，借昏暗的烛光草草看了看符上的笔迹，冷哼一声。

“直觉倒是不错，本事终究没到家。”

符纸也被撕成几片，臣解开发绳，晃动头发时眼神利如尖刀。

主屋方向传来一声巨响，像是什么东西狠狠砸向地面。臣扔掉符纸，不慌不忙踱步而去，似乎早知会有此事发生。

如果有其他人在场，一定会被屋内的惊人场面吓得跌坐在地。

地上全是水，倒地的屏风纸面已经泡化，摆在屋中央的澡桶裂成几大块，木板也浸在水中，简直满目狼藉。

但令人害怕的并非这些。

水面倒映出一抹金色，鳞状的光斑闪过臣的眼前。

并非他的幻觉，横卧一地狼藉边上的，是占据将近半间房的有形之物。粗壮的蛇身盘起数圈，硕大的脑袋躺在最上方，伸出的一截蛇信子虽是有气无力，但也足以使人腿软。

而原本应该在木桶里享受热水浴的隆二，已经不见踪影。

“你我无冤无仇，为什么害我？”

蛇瞪着一对金瞳，可力道不够，只显出半睁半闭的效果，话音也由威吓变得像在埋怨。

“我只不过用檀香混合了雄黄，没想到这么快你就现形，”臣双手抱胸而立，“是和我无关，可镇上住户遭到的那些事别说不是你干的。”

“这里能吃的太少，我实在是饿极了，再说几只鸡鸭而已，我又没伤人。”

蛇缓慢游动开来，鳞片擦过地面沙沙作响，似乎也在表露委屈。

“好几名男子卧床数日是怎么回事？”

“光填饱肚子哪够修炼，需要补充精气嘛。”

“原来你不是在找宿主，是在修炼人形。”

臣终于找到重点，不是妖怪附身隆二，而是隆二本就是这条蛇化成的人身。

每当后半夜，熟睡中的隆二就变回蛇的形态，金蛇钻出被褥掀窗朝天空飞去，臣敛住气息跟到院中，抬头只来得及看见蛇尾隐入云层。天亮前饱食一顿的蛇又飞回卧房，起床后臣曾试探问隆二睡得可好，隆二的反应完全不像假装。大概是修炼不够，隆二的记忆和元神分离为两半，并不记得当蛇时发生了什么。

“修炼成蛟龙不比人本领大多了？”

“当人比较有意思。”

“所以你就偷采人类元阳？”

“我没动他们精魄，过几天就能恢复。”

修炼那么久，我一直都规规矩矩的。蛇慢吞吞绕着臣的脚跟，雄黄的威力过大，它还在犯迷糊，因此在臣看来有点像在跟他撒娇。

“对了你法力这么高强，要不借我点精气，我绝不再打扰其他人。”

蛇突然立起一截身体，有商有量的模样令臣哭笑不得。笨蛇还是有几分聪明。

好。臣也没想到自己立刻答应。

“但是你必须先变回人形。”

似乎做了个梦，隆二伸完胳膊又揉揉眼，发觉自己赤身露体正坐在榻上，张口就一阵磕巴。

“我不是在……洗澡吗？咦，臣你，你怎么也脱光了……”

不顾隆二难为情地向后挪动，臣托着下巴仔细观察隆二的一举一动。这蛇妖的眼光倒是不错，变成的人类躯体轮廓纤细，却一身精肉，胸脯和腹部该有肉的地方都有，一双长腿舒展又有力，非常符合蛇妖对人类的向往。

他握住隆二细瘦的脚踝往自己怀里拉，隆二重心不稳直接趴倒，翘起的屁股隐约可见穴口在收缩，底下硬起来的肉茎也变长了几分。

臣翻过不肯直接看他的隆二，对着那两片丰满的嘴唇就开始细细舔舐。不出所料，隆二配合地抱住他的肩膀，舌头迎着他的搅动而不停相触。

“唔……”

口水流到嘴边，隆二来不及吸，只好任黏稠液体顺着仰起的脖颈往下滴，弄得胸脯也是一片潮湿。臣以吻追踪，轻咬过隆二的喉结和胸口，停留在胸前柔软的乳尖。

舌头卷上乳头时隆二不禁又往后缩，臣紧搂着他向前按，隆二便发出一声拉长的喊叫。含在唇齿间的乳头渐渐硬挺，臣放开又吸吮起另一边，手指也没停，在隆二起伏的胸前时抓时捏，隆二只剩下抽气的份，腰却无意识左右摇晃划着圈。

待两个乳头都被吸到红透了，臣摸了一把隆二下身，茎体吐出的黏液沾湿他的掌心，他又向后面摸去，手指不费力气就被穴口吞进一根。

“跟别人玩得挺开心嘛，你这条笨蛇。”

被抱到臣盘坐的腿上，隆二见小腹正抵着臣高高竖起的肉茎，还平白无故遭臣取笑，又是羞又是不服输的生气。

“我怎么可能和其他人做这种事！”

他是做过夜晚闯入年轻男人的卧房的梦，可梦中他只是俯身在对方呼吸间从微张的嘴里抽出一道白气，吞下时跟吃饭的感觉差不多。

哪有和臣这样肉贴着肉厮磨，光是用想的就令他兴奋到颤栗，隆二感觉下身又硬了几度。

“你的梦倒是有趣。”

臣忽然一阵轻松愉快，毫不知道自己此刻有多魅人的蛇妖挺着人类男性的阴茎，在他腿上和腹部蹭来蹭去，而后方的穴口正在等他进入。

或许是蛇的天赋，隆二后面已分泌出黏滑的体液，穴口吸着臣的几根指尖往里带。他移开手，将隆二扶到自己上方，充血的圆弧前端一下就挺了进去。

“啊……”

隆二手撑在臣脖子两侧，打开的两条腿紧紧绷着，竟坐下去一大半。比起疼痛更多的是酸麻，一旦习惯反而格外舒服。没等臣继续使劲，他无师自通地开始慢慢上下抽动。

“放松一点。”

臣接住隆二搂过来的胳膊，仰头任眼神迷蒙的隆二在脸上胡乱亲着，腰臀却不忘随隆二的节奏往上挺。

“……可是好舒服。”

隆二只觉得臣托着他屁股的手掌又来回揉捏了一把，于是上下耸动得更加卖力。

“那就让你更舒服。”

重新躺下后，隆二被倾身过来吻他的臣弄得一时失神。臣压开他的大腿，深深撞进肠壁，渗出汗水的挺直鼻梁摩擦着他的侧脸。隆二伸手抚着臣的耳廓，让自己的长发与臣的纠缠在一起，再一起随着臣进入他的频率摇晃。

最后的加速中，臣陆续把精液都灌入隆二体内，而隆二的腿紧紧夹住他的腰，泄出的叫声比蜜馅还要甘美。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 谜底全部揭晓

将近晌午隆二才到了镇上，没了驮柴用的背架，两手甩袖走在街上他竟不怎么习惯，尤其这副与旁人无异的躯体其实是自己变化的人形，以往踩木屐格外平稳的隆二步子越迈越小。

本来端着手臂左右看风景的臣，折返几步回到他身边，伸手便来牵他。

“我不要紧。”

见有人看向他们，隆二连忙松开与臣相扣的手指，豁出去般恢复昂首阔步的姿势，尽管没再和臣牵在一起他挺舍不得。

“那就好。”

臣没有多说，继续和他并肩走着。

“你说大家会不会发现什么，虽然之前没一个人觉得我是妖。”

就连他自己都差点忘了元神为何物，也许是修炼快成功了，紧张后隆二又有些小小的得意。

“要是论哪里不一样，还是有的，”臣偏头靠近隆二，“你更好看。”

隆二捂住发热的耳朵，眼睛却笑成一道缝。

说到好看，身边的臣才是让人移不开眼。臣穿着他买的那身浴衣，绀色细纹衬得露在外面的脖颈白到发光，束起的发团垂下一两缕头发在额边，使得俊朗面容平添几分柔美。头一回跟臣双双走上街头，隆二满心都是应该早点带臣逛遍镇上的角角落落，而不是等到进山的最后时分。

虽然修炼已颇有所成，可臣说他离真正修成人的身躯还有一大段关卡要过，而跟臣一起修炼能加快不少进程。再者隆二擅自住下的郊外废院迟早会被人发现，臣提出带他进山。

“山林间有一片岩洞和水潭皆有的宝地，修炼的环境选好了对增加功力更有利。”

隆二频频点头，臣直腰坐在榻边，一挥手一振声都令他心中荡起涟漪。想起昨夜和臣的激烈交缠，他悄悄按向下腹，臣慷慨射在他体内的精液已经被元丹吸收，竟比前几次取人精气的效果都好。

即使抛开这些，光是和臣搂抱亲吻的过程就无比舒畅，一次哪够，他还想和臣多来几回。

“那我们走吧。”

“这么快？等等我收拾点能用的东西。”

“是说去镇上，你刚才在听吗？”

脑中流连的艳情画面当然不能照实说，何况对象就在眼前，隆二装作听漏了，睁大眼睛示意臣补述。

“我要多买些团子，进山后就吃不到了。”

“包在我身上，你想吃多少我们就买多少！”

隆二掏出存着罐子里的全部积蓄往钱袋里塞，臣拍上他屁股又拧了一下，轻声对伸在衣领外的脖子吹气。

“如果不够吃就吃你。”

“也不是不行。”

见臣斜眼盯着自己，隆二干脆亲上臣的侧脸，双臂也连摸带抱地绕过腋下环住臣。

结果是臣把他压在柜子上，舌与舌缠到他快无法呼吸……隆二挥散今早的回忆，专心点数茶棚老板包的团子。

“小哥你好小气。”

老板抬头冲他喊，隆二疑惑地抬眉，以为钱没给够。

“有个这么漂亮的媳妇却一直不带出来，我看你也太把弟妹当宝贝了。”

半天隆二才回过味，臣正在棚外等他，额发遮掩下倒真有俏美人的神韵。

“是我的……远房兄弟，他刚来这里看我。”

正巧臣探头喊他快点，低沉嗓音一响老板也懂了原来是男人，改口笑道这位小兄弟长得可真好看，隆二搔搔后脑勺跟着笑，心里不住地想更好看的样子他都见过呢。

“你们在说什么？”

接过隆二递到嘴边的热乎团子，臣顺竹签嘟嘴咬下一个，嚼着黏黏的糯米还不忘问隆二。

“老板问起你了，我说你是我兄弟。”

臣嘴边沾着融化的糖液，隆二拿手巾替他擦，克制住没舔上去，不料臣却蹭着他手腕，声音和笑意压得极低。

“原来蛇喜爱近亲相奸。”

听得隆二差点跳起来，他不甘示弱也放轻声音回道。

“那你还是当我娘子吧。”

“好啊，”臣居然立即应下，“夫君今晚想被我服侍多久？”

终究是败下阵，隆二红着耳根，臣的气息似乎还留在他鬓发。要是能变回原形，他一定从尾巴开始一圈圈紧紧卷住臣，用鳞身好好地摩挲，让他涌起情欲却无法自我抚弄干着急。

叮——铃铛声响起，声音虽小，蛇妖异常敏锐的感官已完全将其捕捉。隆二正回想这熟悉的铃声曾在哪里听过，前方又传来一阵叩击石板的脆响。

法杖分开人群，木棒底端以诵经般的节奏敲着地面，僧人抬起斗笠檐，朝他先是行礼，尔后摇头。

“施主回去之后似乎并未照贫僧所言行事。”

“……有事耽搁了，符我好好收着，等这次回家就——”

不知那两张符纸是否待在原处，隆二记得信封藏在柴房的具体位置，可进山就意味着他不再住那处小院，符挂不挂都无关紧要。

“恕贫僧直言，那妖物离施主非常近，万不可小视。”

僧人打断了他。

符是用来对付妖的。

令他头脑混乱的地方原来是这里。他本身就是蛇妖，门上何必挂符对付自己，而且几次打开信封触碰到符纸他也什么事都没有。隆二斟酌着话语，终是说不出口，只得一个劲儿躬身向僧人回礼，包藏数层尴尬的真相如果由他坦白，未免让出于好心的僧人脸面挂不住。

自己没被识破不代表万事大吉，隆二飞快看了一眼臣，往侧边大踏一步将臣挡在身后。臣虽然法力颇为深厚，可跟这位执着的僧人碰上，会发生什么隆二无法断言。他下意识微抬手臂，尽量保持自然姿态展开宽大衣袖遮住僧人的视线。

说来臣是哪一类蛇妖，或者是别的什么大妖怪，他竟然一无所知，也忘了过问。

可能是打从一开始，隆二就笃定臣不会伤他。也不知他哪儿来的底气。

“身后那位，和施主你是什么关系?”

意料之中的诘问，隆二着急地搜肠刮肚编回答，没注意到衣袖被人轻轻拂开。

木屐啪一声踩在石板上，臣两脚岔开，在僧人面前巍巍然挺胸而立，隆二只能勉强越过臣的肩头望着事态发展。

“找我何事。”

仿佛磁石撞击而生的话音在三人之间回响，臣只说了一句。

“是贫僧错看，实属僭越。”

忽然僧人跪伏在地，郑重叩首之后又朝他们一拜，深深地压下斗笠便离去。

隆二双眼大睁，嘴巴也张着。他确信自己一个字也没听漏。

僧人离开前说的是，山神大人请恕我无礼。

“你是神仙！”

隆二惊得音调骤然转高，臣不得不捂住他的嘴，待他点头表明不会再妄动，才转而牵起他。这回隆二不敢轻易甩脱臣的手，脸上还得笑着回应行人投来的问候视线。

“一介小仙罢了。”

“方才那位师父喊的可是山神，其实你是了不起的神仙吧！”

“有山就有管一片山的神，不稀罕。”

街道两边，连亘的屋顶尽头山峰耸立，群山将小镇围抱在谷底的平地。臣指向中间最高的一座，抬起下巴示意隆二。

“果然很厉害。”

隆二喃喃道。

“如今上山供奉的人越来越少，我这个山神当的也没多大意思。”

村镇富庶才会恢复供奉，常年雨少地薄，粮食大都靠向山外的市镇购入，眼下这里的住民哪有闲心去理睬不知躲在深山何处的神呢。

且慢，照理说神十分厌恶妖，出手镇压也不足为奇，可臣反而邀自己一同修炼。隆二腾出手上下摸自己人类形态的身体，难道神也会饿，饿极了会吞吃妖？他的金蛇本体确实肉多又结实……

臣听后哈哈大笑，直说他一心沉迷人身，连蛇妖的降雨本领都快忘干净了。其实蛇妖中罕见的金蛇更擅长招来赤金烈焰的祝融之术，然而和山神搭档，降下解救干旱的甘霖也不是不可能。

山中果真如臣所言，悬崖下有一汪深潭，水却清可见底。

顺滑的浴衣落于脚踝，臣全身赤裸走出衣堆，一条腿探进潭中，随后整个人浸没于水里。隆二伸长脖子张望，等臣再次浮出水面已是在潭心。

水珠挂在他高挺的额头和鼻尖，侧脸轮廓与周围的婆娑枝叶、岩上激荡的瀑流融为一幅画。隆二撑坐于草地，嗅着山间的清凉空气，目不转睛看着臣展臂仰头的身影，如果这就是修炼可真是惬意无比。

“愣着做什么。”

臣游到岸边，起身三两下扯掉隆二衣服，隆二还在恍神就被臣拽着一脚滑入水中。

“哎哟！”

惊叫瞬间变成蛇嘶嘶的低鸣，大蛇从水下露出半个脑袋，竖瞳随着臣移动的身影滴溜溜转，泼满水花的鳞身更显光泽耀目。

寒潭之水可供蛇妖保持水火平衡，金蛇粗壮的躯体在潭中游弋，不一会儿原本可以使人类冻到直打哆嗦的潭水竟慢慢升温。虽然只比一般的山间河流温暖一点，但足以潭水确实在调理隆二的内息，他在潭底和水面之间潜了几个来回，便变回人身摊开手脚，任水波推着他全身游荡。

有什么挡住悠然洒落的阳光。隆二睁开眼，对上臣的俯视，臣湿淋淋的脸上连眼神仿佛也能滴水。两人当然是裸裎相对，隆二这才反应过来，尽管更亲密的事都做过，此时被臣直勾勾看着他却有些受不住，主要是不想就这样在臣眼前任下身起变化。他一个打挺扳正身体，和臣一样半浮在水里。

臣抚着他的后颈，额头贴上他就闭眼要亲。隆二微偏过脸，只管盯着臣青筋鼓动的侧颈说话。

“不是要一起修炼吗？”

“这就是在修炼。”

你没听过双修？臣问。隆二摇摇头，被臣托起两腮含住嘴唇时突然明白臣指的是什么。

像是小蛇变化而成，臣的舌头愈发灵活，缠绞得他左躲右躲都无济于事，舌尖被吮吸得又酸又痛。本就躁动的情欲被这么一撩拨，隆二两臂正松松地挂在臣的腰上，刚一阵发软又立刻卯足力气抱紧臣，恨不得将自己身上每一寸皮肤都和臣紧紧相贴，挺立的阴茎在臣的大腿上无章法地磨蹭，以求缓解麻痒。

“这么修炼下去好难受。”

不知是有意还是无意，舌头在彼此口中牵来扯去湿吻过后，隆二恋恋不舍靠在臣肩上喘息，手却动个不停，胡乱抚摸一通便向臣的乳首袭去。

“马上就不难受了。”

手腕突来的疼痛令隆二眨眼之间换回蛇妖的金瞳，他趴到了岸边，两手被力道钳住只能在草叶间抓挠。风吹过光裸的背，顷刻爬满凉意。很快凉意便消散，臣温热的身体压上他，背上肌肤感受着另一具赤裸身躯的游移，隆二不禁悠悠叹出声。

更热的坚硬东西抵在他臀缝处，隆二闭上嘴。臣胀大的肉茎前端鼓起，在他湿滑的腿间打圈摩擦着，时不时顶撞穴口那一圈正在收缩的肉。

“金蛇真是不同凡响。”

臣凑到隆二的耳后，顺耳骨轮廓缓缓吐气。刚捞起来的隆二身上本来就湿漉漉的，屁股中间的穴口更是湿得黏住手指，显然是动情的蛇妖自行催生体液，引人与之交欢。

“啊……”

泛着褐色光泽的柔韧肢体在草叶上扭动，隆二只顾得上哼鸣，嗓音黏得像刚被咬开的糯米团。

即便是神也禁不住这般引诱，臣探出几根手指挤开隆二的穴口，在附近肠壁搅弄几下摸到刺激腺液的肉块，便专注只揉按那处。双手虽早就没了桎梏，隆二却仍然乖乖趴着，只是腰往空中挺动得更快了。

臣完全没入体内的那一刻，隆二埋在手臂间的脸终于忍不住仰起来，绵长叹息尽数从喉间溢出。从后方插进的角度比之前那次要顺畅得多，也更加深入，他不顾细瘦的腰身已经酸胀，尽力向后翘起屁股，迎合臣抽出又重新撞进来的节奏。

下腹反复撞在隆二小巧的臀上，分离湿又沾着自隆二体内带出来的汁水，臣感受着蛇妖异于人类的软绵腔壁不断吸附着他，裹紧他往内里冲刺。

他俯身环抱住隆二胸口，时而用指甲刮过乳头上的凹陷，时而并拢手指将那两处圆润乳头夹在指缝间搓揉。隆二晃动时哼哼唧唧的声音与其说像哀泣，更像是爽快到不知如何发泄的赞叹。

臣移开一只手，沿着隆二汗水滚动的躯体向下，将发烫的肉茎攥在掌心，不等隆二掰他手臂就径直开始来回套动。

“太用力了……”

听见隆二抽气般的喘息臣渐渐放轻力道，谁知散发垂肩的隆二转过半张脸，低声唤他。

“后面，别停……再用力一些也可以。”

臣捋起汗湿的头发，挺身就朝前极慢又极深地插到底，再没让隆二有提要求的余裕。

得亏他修为足够，隆二掺了糖似的声音差点让他泄出精。臣再度靠上隆二脊骨浮现的背，腰身越动越快，待隆二的喊声变了音调才全部埋进隆二体内，茎体弹动数下射出一股股精水。

一时间山风吹拂，只听见枝叶轻响，连瀑布声都仿佛隔在远处。臣听着两人均匀下来的呼吸声，将身体柔软似潭水的隆二翻转过来，亲在他向外微翘的嘴唇上。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 全文完

山脚下的村镇近日流行一项活动，雨一停人们纷纷走出房门，眺望远处山峰与苍穹交界处。云团之间时有金光流溢，仿佛什么通体金色的活物在天上自如游弋。

雨水变多了，晴空时气温也正好，田地渐渐高产，昔日上山伐木的人现在改为去山中植树，意外发现蒙尘已久的神社，大家口耳相传：是山神大人正保佑我们。于是神社被重新修缮，贡品也定期由村镇的住民轮流添置，而空中出现的类似金蛇的物体，大家一致认为是这方山神的神使。

“糖加得挺足，可惜有些凉了。”

虽然嘴上这么说，臣已经从贡品盘里捏起一个团子，扔进嘴里左嚼右嚼。

隆二捧起整个盘子，手上微微施力指尖便像烧红的碳块，如今他凭人形就能使出妖的法术。盘中堆起的团子在热量烘烤下逐渐软塌，一股甜香气味瞬间在岸边散开。

膨胀后的糯米团更加黏牙，咬一下拉出冒气的长丝，隆二也这样试了。他叼住一个往半躺的臣肩头靠，臣只消低低下巴就咬住另一边。

“还是热的好吃。”

臣满足地叹着。

“我也觉得。”

瞅准臣舔嘴的时机，隆二顺着那道舌尖挑开唇缝，响亮地撮一口便去拿下一个团子。

腰上突然出现一条手臂，团子还没碰到隆二就跌回原位。臣又搭上另一只手，左右夹击把他箍得严严实实。

“该练功了。”

不用说，臣指的是他们之间的独门修炼。

“让我再休息会儿。”

后背贴在臣怀里很是舒适，隆二挪动肩膀，找了个最熟悉的位置，臣呼出来的气息刚好擦过他耳朵上方，才经过一轮交缠的躯体又窜上热度。

“等我吃完这几个就——”

“知道了！”

隆二翻身换成侧卧，臣垂肩的散发和他的相叠，黑的乌黑似沉夜，金的灿若骄阳，他慢慢眨了几次眼，随即揽住山神的人类身躯打盹。

距离修成人类仅剩几步，每次“双修”臣给他的精气大大加快了进度。待拥有永久的人形后你想做什么，臣问他。

手臂的皮肤下闪过一层鳞状的光，隆二看着那些游走在血管间的金色纹理。体内的金蛇似乎也在沉默，只转动竖瞳，等待他道明心中起伏的波澜。

人有生老病死，并非百毒不侵，将来身为人类的他如果离开，守护山岭的臣会记得他多久，或者说在多少个四季轮转后就忘记他？

妖自会有欲望，可冲刷胸口的不只是想与人相拥的情欲，隆二抱膝的手垂下，掌心压着柔软的草茎。

我想和他一直相伴。隆二将手指一一伸直又蜷起，指甲染上草叶压碎后的汁水，他不懂使这股令他浑身发热头脑却格外清明的悸动名为何物。

“修炼成神仙要多久？”

说出口时变成了这句话，隆二反问臣。

“现在最不缺的就是时间。”

我们试试看，臣说。他在山中徘徊了太久，久到丝毫不惧任何变迁。

在意外和安心之间恍惚的隆二仰头，接住臣如树叶落地般轻的吻。

自打隆二来后，寒潭的极寒之气日渐消退，水温竟到了适宜沐浴的程度。隆二深吸一口气慢慢潜下，感受人类的臂膀和腿分开水流时的舒畅，继承蛇妖力量的一头耀金长发在水波中悠悠摆动。

那抹金色渐渐游到身边，臣托着浮出水面的隆二，两人一前一后走上岸，又双双席地而卧。

他再次按住隆二的腰，手指按动着绷紧的肌肉，让喘息中的隆二放松，后穴一寸寸裹住他往里吞。

耸起的肩膀慢慢放平，隆二抬头将湿发甩到脑后，水光流溢的唇不断开合，被臣吻出的唾液自嘴角向下淌。臣揉着隆二鼓动的小腹和胸口，掌心来回滚过挺立的乳尖，又用指腹捻弄那颗颤巍巍的肉粒，隆二仰起的脖子上喉结不住滑动，鼻息混合嘴里的哼鸣弄得臣下身又胀大一圈。

“……我腿酸了。”

隆二大腿和屁股都在使劲，夹着臣的肉茎上下拔了几回，整个人便滑坐下去，手脚酸软地倚在臣肩头，任臣抓揉他的两颗囊袋也绝不起来。

“那你好好躺着。”

下身还被温热内壁绞着，穴口湿滑的液体胶合在他的根部，臣尽量保持进入的深度，抱住累瘫的隆二将他缓缓向后平放，衣物团成一团塞在隆二腰下，开始由上而下反复挺动。

手掌被迫张开，隆二随着伸进指缝的手指回握臣的手背，花了更多的力气扣紧，虽然他起伏的腹部以下已经被撞击得歪歪扭扭。

或许是蛇妖的执念，隆二化为人类时的两条腿修长且紧实，缠住臣的腰时大腿线条又紧致几分。臣趴在隆二胸前轮流舔舐，便起身搬直他一条腿，摸两下脚踝的骨节就搁到肩上。

突然被打开的穴口自行收缩着，不等隆二反应臣已经挺起血管勃起的肉茎埋进深处，拔出时竟也无比顺畅。反复结合的体液淋漓部位正被臣看得清清楚楚，隆二的脖颈连着胸口那块皮肤都变得殷红。

“别……把我举那么高。”

“可是这样多好看。”

话落臣反而向前又压低一些，让隆二的两条腿展得更开，隆二含混地叫了一声，挂在臣肩头的腿开始跟着节奏晃荡。暖意一阵阵从臣与他相接的地方朝内里涌动，每一寸经脉都仿佛在翻滚，他忘我地向上拱着腰，硬挺的阴茎在臣的手心里连续颤抖。

连脚尖都无力绷住的腿终于被放下，臣压在他上方，汗水和他的滴成一片，映得臣雪白的胸膛仿佛瓷器。隆二腹部剧烈抽动着，体内迎来一波浇灌，陆续又有几波，臣似乎射在他更深的里面。很快一股暖流拥至那里，吸收神明精气的隆二阖上双眼，枕着臣的手臂调整呼吸。

从前你就这么厉害？以金蛇的形态盘旋半空时，隆二问抱坐在他身上的臣。

山神也需要修炼，臣抚着隆二鳞身的纹路。山川精华凝成他的躯体时他只是个初具神力的小仙，山中突遭的一场天火差点使他散失形体。

翻滚的浓烟呛得臣痛苦趴在地上，迷蒙之际，满目的金色稍稍唤回他的神智。火光中一条巨蛇腾空游走，映着烈焰的眼瞳盯住他，他闭眼准备任妖物吞噬，谁料周身痛楚不再，并且肢体各处的力量竟比以前强上百倍。

大雨来临，得救的山神四处寻找，却再未见到蛇的踪迹。

金蛇修炼的时限将至，落雷也未曾阻拦它修成人的道路，仅需静待山火烧尽一切便可分晓。

一半法力分给这个衣衫褴褛的小仙之后，金蛇又回归妖怪之身，虽然再度变成了人形，可先前的种种记忆随法力减退一并消失。

“你那时是想我认出你，还是认不出你？”

雨夜青年敲开门，身形和背后的草木一派昏暗，唯有望向他的目光亮如星，隆二记得这幅画面。

“我也是听闻山下有妖作祟，打算摸个大致情形，没想到……”

潭边清风徐徐，臣用手指作梳，理着隆二柔顺的金发，最后掏出根红丝带，在隆二脑后缠几圈，和他自己一样拢成一束。

没想到暂别又重逢，抵过无数年月的彷徨，如果先前都是为此刻而作的准备，他欣然接受。

“我想和你一起。”

隆二眉眼弯弯地笑着。

“这不是已经在一起了？”

臣稳稳接住朝他扑来的人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S  
> 灵感是zone of gold里的金蛇附身，冒出的仿生人脑洞却搞成古装片  
> 古装也受了大家留起长发和浴衣集会的影响  
> 夏日正适合灵异的浪漫（以及激情


End file.
